UCW Edge Of The Blade 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's third PPV of 2017
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

EDGE OF THE BLADE!

* * *

We're in a arena decorated a bit like WWE's Backlash in 2003 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and pyros goes off as the crowd goes wild.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to UCW Edge Of The Blade! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready to commentate the third Pay-pey-view of the year!"

"And we have a huge match card for the last event before Eternal Glory: World Champion Gore will defend his title against challenger Mario Sanchez, and Matt Ace will defend the Cruiserweight Championship against Epix Heavyweight Champion and second Bullet Club member Mighty Perkins."

"And that's not all as the newcomer Carson Michaels who won a Gauntlet Match two weeks ago will face Slyla The Owl for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship. Also, Dragon Blades will look to defend their Ultra Team championship against Bullet club members Bad Ben & Platty. But for now, let's go to the first match."

 **(Break)**

"The following contest is a 3-on-2 Handicap Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, they are the Triple Tag Champions, the team of Chris Blake, Chuck and Damian, THE PRO WRESTLING SAVIORS!"

They arrived under positive reaction from the crowd and got into the ring to give their belts to the ref who also took Chris' bat.

 **(Broken)**

"And their opponents, first, from the moon, "The Moon Angel" SHADOW RIDER!"

He came out and angrily glared at the Saviors.

 **(Hail To The King)**

"And his partner, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

Gold and red pyro exploded as Jay came out and removed his white and gold jacket that he threw into the crowd before walking over to his partner.

They nodded at each other before running in the ring and started brawling with Chuck and Damian while Chris was watching back. Soon, Jay and Shadow were backed up in corners and their opponents charged, only for them to counter and apply a suplex in the corner.

Shadow then grabbed Chuck and threw him outside before running in the ropes and charging into him with a Suicide Dive. Meanwhile, as Damian was resting in a corner, Jay applied his Kingly Combination (Top Rope Enzuigiri into an Arm Drag) followed by a Somersault Leg Drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay grabbed Damian shoulder first into the steel pose before looking at Chris on the apron and telling him: "I'm the only king here!"

He then ran in the ropes, but Chuck caught his feet from outside the ring, making him fall and allowing Damian to hit the back of his head with a Jump Knee Drop. He then tagged Chuck in and together they applied a Double Fireman's Carry Slam.

Chuck applied a Body Slam followed by multiple punches to Jay before tagging Damian in and they irish whipped him in the ropes before hitting a double dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jay was on his knees, Damian hit an European Uppercut to his chin and Jay replied with one of his own. They kept exchanging European Uppercuts until Jay got pushed into a corner and Damian hit a corner clothesline before running in the opposite corner and Jay followed him to hit a corner clothesline followed by a Running Bulldog.

The crowd chanted: "All hail the king!" as Jay was about to tag Shadow, but Chris distracted the ref at the moment he did so which resulted in him restraining Shadow as he tried to get in. Chuck and Damian beat down Jay before applying a Double Suplex.

Damian then finally tagged Chris who looked with a savage smile at Jay. This last one tried to catch him with a Spinebuster, but Chris broke free in time and hit an RKO followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Shadow got in to break the pin. Chris easily shrugged it off and applied a Side Slam to Jay with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris lifted him on his shoulders, but Jay got down and went for his Three Amigos. However, at the third suplex, Chris reversed it into a Drop Suplex. He then got on a top turnbuckle and jumped for his Swanton Bomb and landed on Jay's knees.

As Jay got back up, Chuck and Damian got in and started attacking him, but he started smashing them back alternatively. He then kicked Chuck's stomach before back elbowing Damian and apply his King Me (Corkscrew Neck breaker) to Chuck.

Damian tried to smash him afterward, but Jay ducked and caught him with a Backstaber. Chris charged at him and got caught with a Spinebuster.

Jay finally managed to tag Shadow and he ran in to hit Chuck with a Shadow Punch before catching Damian with a Rider DDT (Butterfly DDT). He then grabbed Chuck and applied a Rider Bomb (Butterfly Bomb).

Chris then tried to catch him with a RKO, but Shadow stopped him and caught him with his Rider Deeds (Reverse Dirty Deeds) followed by the Rider Lock (Sharpshooter except looking at the head followed locking head in a STF manner).

However, Chris managed to reach the ropes, forcing the break. Shadow then applied his Moon Chamber (Spinning Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Chuck and Damian broke the pin and Jay tried to charge into them, but they caught him with the Broken Hope (like The Revival's Finisher). Shadow then charged into both of them with a Spear, knocking them out of the ring.

As he turned around, Chris took benefit of the ref checking on the three others to smash Shadow's face with his baseball bat. He then held Shadow in his Brother Andrew position before applying his move followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, the Triple Tag Champions, THE PRO WRESTLING SAVIORS!"

Chris smiled before ordering Chris and Damian to hold Shadow's arms off as he was ready to smash him down with his bat.

Suddenly, someone wearing a mask came out of the crowd and smash Chris from behind, causing him to fall and get out of the ring.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S DEATH ROWE!"

Chuck and Damian tried to hit him, but he ducked and caught both of them with a Double Jump DDT. He then grabbed Chris' barbwired bat and tossed it out on Chris outside the ring as they retreated.

Rowe was joined by Shadow and Jay to glare at them.

"Damn! Death Rowe is back after being injured by the Saviors, back at the Ultra Rumble." Bobby said.

"He looks ready to take his revenge. And with Jay and Rider-Wait a minute. We're receiving a transmission from the backstage."

On the titantron, we see Poison and Psycho X, who was still on a trolley while being restrained by a straightjacket, in a dark place.

"Psycho," Poison slowly started. "if I requested your presence here, it's because I have news for you."

"What is it, Master?" Psycho asked with his mask on his mouth supposed to prevent him from bitting.

Poison smirked. "It's finally time for you to meet your co-disciples and partners. You can come out."

Two person came out of the shadows - a guy and a girl. The guy has brown hair, pale skin and red eyes. He is quite muscular. He wears a black shirt, pants and boots.

The girl has long black hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. She wears a dark blue sparkling top with matching pants.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey said. "IT'S BEN JONES AND SARA LEWIS!"

"Nice to meet you, partner..." Ben darkly said to Psycho X who didn't seemed impressed.

"You look pretty good..." Sara said with passing her hand on his chest and abs which seemed to annoy Ben.

"UCW..." Posion said. "Say welcome to the Sanguine Coven..."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nightmare)**

"The following contest is a Buried Alive Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Death Valley, she is the winner of the 2017 Divas Ultra Rumble, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered as she made a slow entrance in the dark and got into the ring where she removed her hat and jacket.

 **(Wreck!)**

"And her opponent, WOMKANKIND!"

She's dressed like Mankind.

As soon as she got into the ring, Harlow and her started exchanging blows. Harlow got the upper hand and irish whipped Womankind in a corner and charged only to get a shoulder counter.

Womankind then smashed her head against a top turnbuckle before irish whipping her hard into the opposite corner, but Harlow grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into this corner before giving her many punches.

Eventually, she kicked her, causing her to fall out of the ring and Womankind tried to grab her legs from the outside, but Harlow kicked her back, causing her to crash into the security barricade.

Harlow then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside on Womankind. She then brawled with her throught the entrance ramp, hitting her and smashing her head against the security barricade.

As they got near the grave, Womankind crawled and Harlow went to pick up a shovel which Womankind quickly took from her heands and used the stick to lightly hit her head.

Womankind then tried to suplex Harlow, but she made them both fall together down the small hill.

"I think that was a botch!" Joey said.

Womankind slowly crawled through the entrance ramp as Harlow followed her and kicked her in the stomach. She then gave her more smashes, causing her to fall and crawl at ringside.

Harlow grabbed Womankind and tossed her over the barricade and into the crowd. She followed and started brawling with Womankind through the crowd.

Soon, she tossed her over the barricade and back at ringside before taking momentum and jumping over the barricade to hit her with a Jumping Clothesline.

Harlow then brought Womankind back into the ring and headbutted her many times in the corner before twisting her arm and climbing a corner and the top rope for her Old School.

However, Womankind made her trip and fall parts first on the top rope. As Harlow was holding her between-legs in pain, Womankind proceeded to stomp her down.

She then got her on her knees and smashed her head before choking her down. She then got her back up and smashed her a few times.

Harlow retreated in a corner and kicked Womankind which didn't stopped her from attacking. She then tried to smash Harlow against a top turnbuckle, but she blocked with her foot and smashed her head instead.

She then gave blows to Womankind before she replied with an hard punch to her head, knocking her down. She then smashed her head down many times.

Once she was back up, Womankind irish whipped her into a corner and Harlow bounced and knocked her down with a shoulder tackle. She then gave many blows to Womankind's head as a revenge.

Harlow then tried to irish whip her with the ropes, but Womankind reversed it and tried to hit her, but she ducked and hit her with a Jumping Clothesline. She jumped on Womankind with a Leg Drop.

Womankind retreated outside the ring and grabbed a steel chair with which she tried to smash Harlow, but she countered with a Big Boot.

However, Womankind grabbed her by the shirt to make her fall on the steel steps. As Harlow was sitting against the steps, Womankind took momentum and charged into her with a running knee strike.

She then dragged Harlow over to the grave and started giving her blows to make her fall backward in the tomb, but she fallen beside it.

Womankind pushed her down into the grave and proceeded to put ground into it with the shovel. However, Harlow suddenly came out and grabbed her by the throat.

She brought her into the grave and started giving her blows. Suddenly, Womankind grabbed some ground and tossed it into Harlow's face, blinding her.

She was then about to hip toss her into the grave, but Harlow fought back and pushed her down the small hill. She then went to pick up the shovel and smashed Womankind many times with it.

She then grabbed her by the throat and Chokeslammed her against the small hill. She then dragged her over to the grave and putted her in before starting putting ground on her.

Womankind suddenly came out and tried to lock in the Mandible Clws, but Harlow caught her with her Reaper's Scythe on the floor, causing her to roll back into the grave.

She then went over to the truck and used the crane to pick up a lot of ground which she filled into the grave, burying Womankind alive.

"Here's your winner, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered for her as she went to the grave and stood over it while taking her Deadgirl's pose.

"Damn! That was an Attitude Era worthy match for sure!" Bobby remarked.

"Looks like Womankind is burried down for good. The reaper have finally claimed her soul before she could get away from this terrible fate."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team match scheduled for one fall for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first challengers, they are representing the Bullet Club: UCW! The team of BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The duo entered under a positive reaction and they touched fans' hands with their 2 SWEET hands signs before getting in the ring.

 **(The Final Countdown)**

"And their opponents, they are the Ultra Team Champions, the team of D.B. Dragon & the 2017 Ultra Rumble winner Chris Blade, DRAGON BLADES!"

The duo got received with a huge pop as they ran into the ring and glared at their opponents face-to-face before giving their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell.

D.B. and Platty started for their respective team while their partner got in their corner. The two walked around in circles and were about to lock in a clinch, but Platty did the "Suck it!" move instead.

D.B. kicked him in the guts as a result and then ran in the rope, and Platty grabbed his waist from behind. However, D.B. grabbed and twisted his arm, but Platty did a flip before making D.B. flip down and did "Suck it!" again.

He then tried to hit D.B. with a Shining Wizard, but he ducked it and tried to hit Platty with a Roundhouse Kick which he dodged and tried to reply with a Superkick that D.B. also dodged. They then sent a series of Superkicks and Roundhouse Kicks that they both dodged or blocked.

Eventually, they stopped for a moment before D.B. tried to smash Platty who tried to catch him with a Backslide, but he resisted and tried to make a Backslide himself. Both men tried many times until Platty got the last word and caught D.B. with a Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

While doing a backflip, D.B. got slapped by Chris for the tag before ducking a smash from Platty and catching him with an Atomic Drop followed by a running Blockbuster from Chris, a running Dropkick to the chest from D.B. and finally, a Boston Crab submission hold from Chris.

Platty managed to reach for the ropes and break the hold before he went to tag Ben who charged at Chris and tried a clothesline, but he ducked with a backflip and then caught his head with his feet and D.B. ran in to hit his head with a dropkick.

Chris then beat Ben down before knocking Platty off the apron with a Superkick and saying: "Suck it!" He then irish whipped Ben into a corner before tagging D.B. who charged into him with two corner dropkicks.

As he went for the third one, Ben dodged him and tagged Platty who immediately went to knock Chris off the apron with a Springboard Dropkick before Bad Ben irish whipped D.B. and applied a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by a Running Neckbreaker from Platty on Ben's knee.

As Both Dragon Blades were outside, Ben and Platty charged into them with Suicide Dives and did the 2 SWEET move. They then Powerbombed both of their opponents on the apron before Platty brought D.B. back in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty lifted D.B. on his shoulders and Powerbombed him in his corner at the same time Ben kicked the back of his head from the apron before going for another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty tagged Ben in and they irish whipped D.B. in a corner before Platty charged, only for D.B. to push him up outside the ring and counter Ben's charge with a boot to the face. After laying down a moment, D.B. was about to tag Chris in, but Platty knocked him off the apron from the outside.

Ben clotheslined D.B. from behind and threw him into a corner where he jumped on the middle rope and hit Ben with a Missile Dropkick. He finally managed to tag Chris who jumped in the ring and knocked Ben and Platty twice with a clothesline.

He then grabbed Platty in a Reverse DDT position before using Ben to make a Tornado Reverse DDT. He then kicked Ben and applied his Isolation (Sit-Out Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT"

Platty tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and Superkicked him which caused him to backflip out of the ring. D.B. then came in and together, they applied a Standing Moonsault/Shooting Star Press combination on Ben followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris tried to get Ben back up, but this last one surprised him with Superkick that stunned him before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb). Chris then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for his Phoenix Splash, but Ben rolled out of the way, letting him crash down.

He then tagged Platty in and they got together on the apron as Chris was about to charge at them, but they moved out of the way, forcing him to flip on the apron and this is when they caught him with a Superkick on both sides of his head.

Ben then putted him between the ropes and inside the ring as Platty got on a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Swanton bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Platty lifted Chris on his shoulders and was about to Powerbomb him in his corner with Ben's kick behind the head, but Chris countered with an Hurricanrana that led to Platty getting kicked in the face instead. Chris then tagged D.B. who charged into Platty and gave him a storm of punches.

He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but Platty reversed it and D.B. performed a backflip in the corner before ducking a double Superkick from his two opponents and knocking them down with a double clothesline. He then kicked-up and screamed in rage.

As Ben and Platty got in opposite corners, D.B. charged into them with corner dropkicks until they both fallen on their knees and D.B. started kicking their chests (the crowd still chanting YES! for some reason).

As he was about to deliver a strong kick to Platty, Ben distracted the ref which gave his partner the opportunity to hit D.B. with a low blow. He then got him in a Tombstone position as Ben got on the apron and jumped to smash D.B.'s head harder on the floor followed by Platty's pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Chris jumped in time to break the pin. Ben quickly tossed him outside and jumped into him with a Top Con Hilo as Platty applied his Electric Chair transitioned into a German Suplex to D.B. with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The two men looked happily as they were given their new title belts while the Dragon Blades retreated outside in defeat.

"The Dragon Belt have lost their title?! I can't believe it!" Joey said.

"That means that every Bullet Club members are now champions in UCW." Bobby added.

"Well, it may won't be the case after the main event."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva's Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

She entered to positive reaction as she kneeled down and had small fireworks coming down from behind her and got into the ring where she showed off her muscles and more fireworks came out from behind her before she threw her cowboy hat into the crowd and waited for her opponent.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"And her opponent, from Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is the Ultra Cool Diva Champion and one half on the Divas Tag Team Champions, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered for her as she arrived and got into the ring to show her false wings which she removed before giving the belt to the referee who showed it before calling for the bell.

The two girls locked in a clinch which Slyla almost won when Carson locked her in a headlock and forced her down. She then got her back up and knocked her down with a chop to the chest.

She then brought her in a corner and chopped her chest again before irish whipping her in the ropes and ducked once before Slyla caught her with a Tilt-a-whirl Takedown which made her land on the middle rope. She then went for her Sandstorm, but Carson rolled outside the ring before she could reach for the ropes.

She glared at Sly for a moment before getting back in, kicking her guts, and pushing her back in the corner for another chop. However, Slyla putted her in the corner and kicked her legs before Carson putted her back in the corner and chopped her again.

Slyla then caught Carson with an Hurricanrana and made both of them fall over the top rope and outside the ring. Once Carson came back in, Slyla clotheslined the back of her leg before catching it and doing a side flip with it.

As Carson got back up, Slyla started giving kicks to her damaged leg, but Carson soon replied with a Neckbreaker. As Slyla retreated in a corner, she tried to irish whip her, but she reversed it and made Carson fall head first on the middle turnbuckle.

She then tried to catch Carson with an Hurricanrana, but this last one grabbed her legs and locked in a Modified Figure Four Leglock. Sly groaned in pain and took 25 seconds before smashing Carson's head and forcing her to let go.

Sly then tried to kick Carson, but she caught her feet, and was forced to hit the side of her head with an Enzuigiri. She then irish whipped Carson in the ropes and shit hit Sly with a jump smash followed by her father's signature kick-up.

She climbed a top turnbuckle and went for her Diving Elbow Drop which Slyla avoided and caught Carson with an Hurricanrana before trying to irish whip her in a corner, but she reversed it and Sly hit a boot counter to her face.

She then slipped out on the apron and jumped on Carson with a Springboard Seated Senton and tried to follow with another Springboard, but Carson caught her with an Atomic Drop. She then irish whipped Sly in the ropes and got caught with a Backflip Reverse DDT.

Sly then got on the apron and jumped toward Carson for a Springboard Frog Splash which she avoided by rolling out of the way and applied a Body Slam to Slyla before climbing a top turnbuckle to hit her Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She weakly got in a corner and started taping her foot on the floor, getting ready for the Sweet Chin Music as Slyla was slowly getting up. She charged, but Sly surprised her with a jumping knee strike to the face which caused her to fall on the middle rope.

She immediately ran in the ropes and managed to hit her Sandstorm which made Carson fall really far back, but standing up, stunned. Sly then jumped on the ropes and went for a Springboard Seated Senton, but Carson hit her with a Sweet Chin Music in mid-air before falling on her back over her opponent.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva's Champion, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the young icon slowly got back on her feet and happily took her title belt.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Crason has been in UCW for merely a few weeks and she's already won a title?!" Bobby said.

"She sure as hell inherited her father's passion for wrestling!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Get me out)**

"The following contest is a Ladder Match for the UCW Junior Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from parts unknown, JOHNNY STEELE!"

He got cheered as he slowly entered in the dark with a red light and glared at the ladders around before sliding into the ring and waiting for his opponent.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd went wild as the young hometown champion entered home with his cellphone and took selfies with fans at ringside. However, as he got on the apron to take a selfie of himself, Johnny suddenly kicked him in the back, knocking him off onto the security barricade.

He then went outside and gave a few blows to Zack before applying a Back Suplex on the security barricade. He then went to pick up a steel chair and made Zack sit on it before walking away and running at him to knock him down with a running dropkick.

He then grabbed a ladder and brought it back in the ring to set it up, but Zack rolled back in the ring. Johnny charged at him, but Zack caught him with an Exploding Suplex in the corner.

He then proceeded to give him many blows until he was sitting down and went in the opposite direction before going for his Algonquin Boot (The Broski Boot), but Johnny rolled out of the ring. Zack got on the apron and waited for Johnny to turn around before jumping on him with The Ontario Ride (The Rough Ryder).

Zack then charged to hit Johnny with the Parry Sound Express (A Spear), but he dodged and let Zack crash into the security barricade before surprising him with a jump knee strike to the face. He then got back in the ring and charged into Zack with a Top Con Hilo.

Johnny then grabbed many ladders and tossed them one-by-one on Zack to make sure he won't bother him. He then picked one up and got into the ring with and set it up to go catch the title belt.

However, Zack managed to get free of the ladders and ran back into the ring, climbed the ladder and applied a Facebuster from up there to Johnny, hitting the mat hard. As they got back up, Zack lifted Johnny for a Lifting Reverse DDT, but he interrupted his move with a knee strike to his head.

He was then about to run in the ropes, but Zack brought him back by the panties and managed to land his Lifting Reverse DDT. He then started climbing up the ladder, but Johnny grabbed his leg, brought him down, and pushed his head against the ladder that then fallen.

He made the ladder lay down before applying a Body Slam to Zack on it. He then got on the apron and jumped on Zack with a Springboard Swanton Bomb.

Johnny then putted Zack on a top turnbuckle, but this last one fought back with smashes to make him let go. However, Johnny stunned him with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head before climbing up and applying a C4 from the top turnbuckle. This caused the crowd to go: "Holy shit!"

Johnny then climbed up the turnbuckle once more and jumped on the back on Zack's head with a Diving Knee Drop. He then made him roll outside the ring before slowly setting up the ladder once more and climbed up toward the belt.

Suddenly, Zack somehow found the strength to push the ladder and made Johnny land on his feet before he hit a Superkick that made Zack fall back into a corner. Johnny charged at him, but he countered with a double knee counter followed by a Missile Dropkick.

As Johnny got in a corner, Zack charged into him with a Jumping Forearm that caused him to sit and he followed with his Algonquin Boot. Johnny retreated on the apron outside and Zack realized that the pile of ladders from earlier was right behind him.

So, he ran into the ropes and charged into Johnny with his Parry Sound Express between the ropes and landed on the pile of ladders. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" even more.

After taking a long time to take back from the dangerous maneuver, Zack managed to crawl back in the ring, setting up a ladder and weakly climbed up. However, johnny managed to come back in and pushed him down.

Zack tried to hit a Spinning Elbow Smash which Johnny ducked and lifted him on his shoulders to apply his Skullbreaker that knocked him out. He then managed to climb up the ladder and grabbed the belt for the win.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

"Finally! I've been waiting for Johnny to win a title for so long! He deserved it!" Bobby said.

"Too bad: I would've wanted Zack to remain champion a bit longer." Joey said.

"Don't be sad for him: he did heck of a great match."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Shot 'Em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Newark, New Jersey, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, he is the UCW World Champion, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He got cheered as he entered for his beautiful golden robe which he removed once inside the ring.

 **(Born to win)**

"And his opponent, from Saint-Louis, Missouri, representing Air Tokyo, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

He entered to a positive reaction as he high-fived fans on the way and flipped over the top rope and into the ring before doing the Peace sign with his hands and giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell.

The two men locked in a clinch where Perkins pushed Matt in the ropes before catching his waist from behind and kicked his guts. However, Matt managed to push him with the ropes and ducked twice before he bent down and Perkins side flipped on his back and then they kicked each other's hip at the same time.

They did it again and Perkins then tried to clothesline Matt who ducked and caught him with a running Hurricanrana before angrily kicking his leg and irish whipped him with the ropes, but Perkins reversed it and Matt kicked his head.

He then ran back in the ropes and Perkins knocked him down with a Calf-kick. He then did the "Suck it!" move to Matt which angered him and he ran at Perkins who caught him with a STO Backbreaker followed by a Russian Leg Sweep.

As Matt got back up, Perkins kicked the back of his leg before making him fall and kicked him on the stomach. He then got outside on the apron and jumped on Matt with a Springboard Swanton followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He got Matt back up and gave a blow to his head before he replied with a violent kick to his back followed by a chop to his chest. However, Perkins fought back with violent knee strikes to his chest and tried to irish whip in a corner, but Matt reversed it and clotheslined him in the corner.

As Perkins sat in the corner, Matt charged into him with a Running Double Knee Stomp. He then got him back up, twisted his arm and applied a Russian Leg Sweep followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Matt immediately grabbed Perkins leg and bent it down in a painful way on his shoulders until he reached for the ropes, forcing the break. As Perkins retreated on the apron, Matt was about to grab him, but he slipped down between Matt's legs and tried to catch him with a pin, but he backflipped and stomped on Perkins' leg.

As he got back up in pain, Matt hit his face with a Jump Knee Strike to stun him and then ran in the ropes to perform a Backflip above Perkins shoulder and caught him in position for his Showstopper, but Perkins broke free and dodged a Roundhouse kick to hit the back of his head with a Reverse Spin Kick to the back of his head.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He immediately got him back up and applied a Sitout Powerbomb with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Matt sat down, Perkins ran into the ropes and hit him with a Shining Wizard to the face before dragging him close to a corner and was about to go for his finisher, but Matt made him trip and fall on his balls.

As his legs were still on the top corner, Matt grabbed his head and applied his Showstopper followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt got Perkins back up, but he slapped him in the face and ran in the ropes for a Big Boot, but Matt caught his leg on his shoulder and did a back spin kick to the back on his other leg to make fall on his back and jumped on him with a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins got back up and showed his middle finger to Matt which angered him so much that he hit a violent Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head that stunned him. Matt then ran into the ropes and Perkins pushed him up above his head, kicking him back between the legs before he landed (like Johnny Mundo does).

Perkins did the 2 SWEET move before running in the ropes and getting greeted with a Jump Spin Back Kick to the head from Matt. As Perkins was on his knees, Matt went for another Roundhouse kick that Perkins ducked and instead received a clothesline from Matt.

Matt then climbed a top turnbuckle, but Perkins made him fall down and kicked him in the guts before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumped to catch Matt with a Canadian Destroyer that made him backflip on his legs and immediately followed with a Superkick to his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Perkins was shocked alongside everybody.

"How could Matt kick out of that?!" Joey asked.

The crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Suddenly, Bad Ben & Platty came out of the entrance and walked peacefully toward the ring with evil intentions in mind as Perkins was happy. However, Shinji Honda suddenly came out as well with a steel chair and assaulted both Ben and Platty with it.

He hit the side of Platty's head with a Roundhouse kick followed by a Pedigree to Ben on the outside. Perkins angrily screamed at him from inside the ring before turning around and getting his head smashed by a Jump Reverse Spin Kick from Matt.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with his Air Ace followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

The crowd cheered loudly as he lifted his belt and Shinji came in the ring to celebrate with him.

"Cheese-Weez! That was heck of a match! I would even say it was the best of the night so far!" Bobby said.

"Things always get interesting when the Bullet Club faces a champion." Joey nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**(No Afraid)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He entered to genrally favorable reception as he walked into the ring and threw his hat and shirt in the crowd before putting his chain on the steel pose.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club, from parts unknown, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

He calmly entered the ring in the dark with smoke coming out from the entrance and lifted up his belt in the air. He then glared at Mario before giving his belt to the referee.

Mario suddenly asked everyone to wait up before asking someone toward the entrance to come and a referee holding a package arrived and gave it to Mario. Gore looked in confusion as Mario opened it to reveal two red elbow pads with a BOOM! marked on them. He said: "You're gonna taste some BOOM Elbow!" Before both of them on.

The ref called for the bell and Mario offered an handshake to Gore which he surprisingly accepted before they backed up. Gore charged and Mario caught him in a front facelock which he soon turned into a sleeper hold.

Gore broke free and locked Mario into an armbar which Mario broke by getting back up, but Gore then grabbed his leg and locked a legbar which he also quickly escaped before Gore caught him in an Ice Pick. Mario managed to push him up on a top turnbuckle and then did the "You Can't See Me" move to tease him.

Gore came down and pushed Mario down in a headlock which he managed to escape by slipping out of his arms and kicked up. He and Gore were about to lock into another clinch, but Gore kicked his leg twice.

As he went for a third one, Mario caught his leg and chopped his chest and Gore replied with a kick to Mario's chest. They exchanged chops and kicks until Gore started giving a lot of kicks to Mario's chest and, as he was holding his chest in pain, he suddenly started giving a storm of chops to Gore's chest.

Gore eventually fallen and Mario hit him with a dropkick before dragging him and applying a Jumping Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Gore retreated in a corner where Mario hit him with a Running Clothesline before running in the ropes and receiving a kick to the chest from Gore. This last one then ran in the ropes and received an headbutt to the stomach from Mario followed by a stomp to the back of his head.

Mario then screamed: "BOOM ELBOW!" before hitting Gore in the face with a Spinning Elbow Smash that stunned him. However, Gore simply looked at him unimpressed before giving a series of smashes to his head.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and hit a knee strike to his stomach that made him flip and caused him to roll outside. There, Gore gave kicks to his chest again before throwing him against the security barricade and getting back in the ring to do the 2 SWEET move.

Once Mario came back in, Gore kicked his head before doing him a Snapmare followed by a Running Dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore smashed him against the ropes before irish whipping him and Mario flipped over the top rope and onto the apron. Gore charged at him and received a boot to the face from Mario who then came back in.

He went for another BOOM Elbow, but Gore caught his arm and applied a Cutter followed by a Gory Neckbreaker which had no effect on Mario. Gore turned around and looked in shock at the unaffected who simply punched him in the face.

He then smashed him with his elbow in the corner until he ended up sitting down. Gore somehow managed to get back up and gave really weak kicks to Mario's chest which didn't affect him.

Mario then ran in the ropes and received a jump knee strike to the head by Gore. He then tried to irish whip him with the ropes, but Mario did an arm twist and tried to apply his Great Fall, but Gore landed on his feet and grabbed his waist.

However, Mario hit the side of his head with an elbow strike before running in the ropes and receiving a Big Boot to the chest that caused him to bounce in the ropes and give Gore the opportunity to hit a violent jump Big Boot to his head immediately followed by a German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore waited for Mario to get back up before going for his GORE! which Mario dodged by jumping and, as Mario turned, Gore was about to punch his face, so he protected himself, but Gore stopped. Once Mario removed his arms, Gore hit a Spin Kick to his face.

Gore then went for his GORE!, but Mario elbow smashed his head and tried to kick him, only for Gore to catch his leg, forcing him to hit the side of his head with his other boot. Mario then ran and hit a strong Suplex that caused him to do a side flip.

He then irish whipped Gore in the ropes and hit his head with a Bicycle Kick before grabbing Gore and went for a Spinning Elbow Smash, but Gore stroke the back of his head with a Roundhouse kick. Surprisingly, Mario wasn't affected and went for his Boom Elbow again, but Gore hit him with a jump knee strike to the head.

Gore than climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Mario with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario reversed it so that he was the one pinning Gore.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore immediately charged into Mario with a GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "This is wrestling!"

Gore tried to kick Mario again, but he caught his leg and hit a knee strike to his head. He then managed to apply his Great Fall for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Mario was shocked, but immediately caught his legs and locked in the Texas Cloverleaf. However, Gore fought through the pain and managed to turn it into a Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore charged for another GORE! which Mario dodged and applied a German Suplex before turning around and receiving a Superkick to the head from Gore. He went for another GORE!, but Mario hit his head with a BOOM Elbow.

Mario then went on a rampage as he hit his BOOM Elbow four more times before catching a badly stunned Gore with a Tombstone Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised by Gore's really hard resilience.

Mario went for another Great Fall which Gore countered with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

Everybody was surprised as a tired Gore was given his title belt which he rose in the air. He then turned to Mario who showed him the 2 SWEET sign and he accepted to touch it with his own hand too and they hugged.

"Man! What a main event these two guys showed on! And they still show sportsmanship." Joey happily said.

"A great ending to the last Pay-Per-View before UCW's major show of the year, Eternal Glory, ladies and gentlemen. Now, the table is more ready than ever. That was UCW Edge Of The Blade, thanks for joining us, and we hope to see you soon..."


End file.
